The present invention pertains to instrumentation and particularly to sensors. More particularly, the invention pertains to fluid and chemical sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,894, issued May 28, 2002, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,118, issued Jan. 4, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,452, issued Feb. 21, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference. These patents may relate to aspects of structures and processes related to fluid analyzers.